Protect your life and soul(mate)
by Helringo
Summary: Grind, a famous assassin has been a nightmare for Ran. Because Ran's troops aren't strong enough to defeat Grind himself, they instead plan to kill his soulmate Helringo to rid Grind once and for all. Now Grind has to do everything to stop them. (Main character is OP on purpose. It's part of the story)
1. CH1: Elder Invasion

**Hello and welcome to my new story called Protect your life and soul(mate).**

**I got this idea from watching Ni No Kuni so if you think I'm copying this from someone else's story you're wrong :3. This isn't a crossover since no Ni No Kuni characters will appear in the story. And the world of Ni No Kuni (Don't even know the name) won't be used. I'm only borrowing the soulmate mechanic from it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, this story is for entertainment only and I don't earn any money from it. The only thing I own are some characters and the plot.**

**Classes: Grind: Demon Assassin**

**The rest of the Elgang isn't in the story (maybe in later chapters) **

**A quick explaining of my writing: "sentence" is what someone says. 'sentence' is what someone thinks. Sentence it what someone does. **_Italics is what someone writes down._

**Also when I use strange words its in demon. You can translate it by searching Rhefugi to English translator.**

**Let's begin with the first chapter of P.y.l.a.s. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grind's POV:

* * *

_Day 1_

_Hello, my name's Grind and I'm an Assassin. I work for the Elgang to eliminate Ran's demons who have disguised themselves and slipped into society. Because I'm Half-Demon I can sense Dark El and can easily track them down and eliminate them. Sometimes I have to deal with demons trying to murder me but so far none have been successful. Tomorrow I'm on a mission in Elder to find a demon and eliminate him. He has disguised himself as a merchant. I'll be heading out at sunrise._

I finished writing in the diary Ara gave me before I departed. I closed the book and put it in my pocket. I threw some more wood on the campfire and opened up my tent. I don't have to worry about wildlife cause of the fire and bandits don't come in this part of the shadow forest. I closed the tent behind me and changed into my black pajamas which Ara also gave to me. I crawled into my sleeping bag and went to sleep. After a few hours I woke up. I got dressed and went outside. I could faintly see the sunrise through the treetops. I packed up the tent and put it in my backpack. It was about an hour walk to Elder. After said hour I arrived at the gate of Elder.

"Stop! Who are you and what is your business in Elder?" The guard at the gate asked suspicious.

"My name's Grind and I'm working for prince Chung of Hamel. What business exactly I can't tell." I answered and showed him a letter Chung wrote so I could get entry into Elder. Since the recent invasions all cities had their security massively increased including Elder.

"Alright this seems legit you may enter." The guard opened the gate and I went inside.

'Well Elder sure has changed, there are guards everywhere.' I thought as I walked towards the market. The alleys around the market weren't even lit yet but that isn't a problem since I can see in the dark. I arrived at the market and looked around for the demon. I could sense him but I didn't see him anywhere. Then I spotted him running into an alleyway looking behind him almost every five seconds. I ran towards the alley and chased him stealthily. I looked around the corner only to be greeted by a fist. I quickly grabbed the fist and threw the attacker on the ground. I aimed my pistols at the demon. "Any last words before I eliminate you?" I asked at the demon who was laying defenseless on the floor. "Yes there is... Behind you!" Suddenly a fist knocked me in the head from behind. It didn't knock me out but it did daze me a bit. The other demon got back up and throwed a punch at me. I ducked and he hit his friend. "What was that for!" The second demon punched the first one. "It was an accident!" The first one apologized. Meanwhile I slipped away and was at the other end of the alley. "Zittaf kyzslauyl." A black light appeared as I summoned a destroyer. "You two shouldn't have gotten distracted!" I aimed at the two arguing demons and they looked at me. "Oh Shi-" I pulled the trigger and fired a missile at the two demons killing them with ease. "Kyzittaf kyzslauyl." The destroyer was engulfed in the same black light and disappeared again making me a bit exhausted. I walked back to the market and was interrupted by some guards.

"Halt! What was that explosion kid!" The guards pointed their spears at me.

"Whoa calm down! I just saved tons of people by killing two demons!" I answered and the guards started laughing. "Hahaha! You, a kid defeated two demons yea right. What really happened kid." They all stopped laughing and went back to serious mode."Go see for yourself the bodies are still there!" I pointed behind me. "Bruce go check it out." One of the guards commanded as one of them went to check if I was right. After about two minutes the guard came back. "Well?" one of them asked. "Release him he's right." Their jaws dropped from amazement and they lifted their spears. I walked towards the market but a guard poked my shoulder. "Can I ask your name kid?"

"Sure, I'm Grind the Demon Assassin." I started walking towards the market...again. When I arrived the market was filled with people unlike a few minutes ago. I decided to look for a hotel and call it a day. After a bit of searching I found a good one called The Happy Phoru for only 150 ED a night.

I checked in and went to my room on the second floor. My room was B8. It was a pretty standard room with a two person bed, a flat screen and a dining table with 2 chairs. The walls were a light brown color and the floor was made of oak. There was one window with lookout to the statue at the central plaza. I seated myself on the bed and turned on the TV. I looked for something to watch and stopped at the G.E.N. "Welcome to the Global Elrios News this is your host Ariel live in Elder. Today it appears a kid has defeated two demons on his own! I'm here with Guard Bruce at the scene. So Bruce tell us what happened." Ariel asked the guard and held the microphone at his face.

"Well you see, I was guarding the market when I heard an explosion. So I got some reinforcements and went to check it out. On our way there we met this kid who claimed to have defeated two demons and that he caused the explosion. We didn't believe him and he told us to check it out cause the bodies were still there. So I walked a bit further and found the bodies." Bruce told the host.

"Do you know who this kid was?" Ariel asked and handed him the microphone.

"Yes, before he left to who-knows-where he told us his name was Grind the Demon Assassin."

"Well that's interesting thanks for your time Bruce. In other news-" I turned off the TV.

'Well great... everyone in Elder knows now.' I stood back up and walked out of my room.

'I still have to get some stuff done for tomorrow better do that now.' I walked past the reception when the receptionist called out to me. "Excuse me kid I didn't catch your name earlier." He asked friendly. "It's Grind." I smiled at the receptionist who gazed at me in astonishment.

"You mean as in Grind the Demon Assassin?" He asked curious.

"Yep the one and only." I answered and his jaw dropped.

"So this means you saved Elder and I gave you one of the cheap rooms. I'm sorry if I knew that I would've given you a better room." He apologized for nothing.

"No problem I would rather be treated as a normal customer anyway." I smiled at him and went on my way towards the COBO service. I arrived at the central plaza and was greeted by Ariel.

"Well if it isn't the savior of Elder." She greeted playfully.

"Oh quit it it was a piece of cake. I'm here to report to the Elgang about the demons." I handed her a piece of paper with information on it for the elgang.

_The demon or rather demons are eliminated before they could harm anyone, there is no property damage at all and nobody except some guards know who has slain the demons. With the current security rules I don't think the guards will pass on the information about my identity. I will depart for Bethma tomorrow._

_-Grind_

"I'll make sure the elgang gets this message. Anything else you need?" Ariel asked while putting away the note.

"Yes, what exactly am I dealing with in Bethma?" I asked the COBO employee.

"Well your dealing with a demon called Brutus. He's disguised as a butcher and goes around killing people at night. There have been 3 deaths so far. Stop him at all cost but don't kill him. We speculate he has valuable information about Ran's plans." Ariel handed me the intel she just read.

"Thanks, I'll be going now I need some sleep." I started walking back to the hotel.

I arrived at the hotel and went to my room. I locked the door behind me and turned on the light.

I seated myself at the table and took my diary out of my pocket and started writing.

_Day 2_

_Today I killed not one but two targets. Tomorrow I'll be traveling to Bethma for my next demon._

_I don't really know what else to write for today. This whole diary thing is new to me. Ara insisted I started keeping track of my events so our future children would be able to read them when they are old enough to understand it. I guess I'll end it here for today._

I closed the diary and left it on the table. I changed into my pajamas and called it a day.

The next day I woke up because of screaming outside. I looked outside the window only to see more than half of Elder in flames. Demons were everywhere and the guards had trouble fighting them. At the central plaza I saw a familiar dark elf... Chloe. I quickly got dressed and looked back outside. The guards were losing numbers fast. Then Chloe started speaking through a megaphone.

"Grind! We know you're in Elder, surrender and we won't burn the rest of the village!" She put away the megaphone and lit a torch. She held the torch next to a fuse.

'Darn I have to do something, I won't surrender.' "Zittaf kyzslauyl." I summoned a destroyer and put it next to the window. I opened the window and grabbed my sniper. I shot at the torch causing it to douse. "I know you're out there Grind show yourself!" Chloe grabbed her bow.

'Well nows my time to strike.' I grabbed the destroyer and jumped out of the window. I landed a few feet from Chloe and aimed my destroyer at her. "Give me one good reason why I should surrender instead of killing you!" The dark elf started laughing.

"Hahaha, you really don't get it do you Grind. You see, It's a hundred to one. No matter how good you are you can't defeat hundreds at once." She snapped her fingers and about twenty demons appeared behind her.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Chloe but no matter how many demons there are, I will protect Elrios with my life. Zhdes kyzslauyl!" The destroyer split into multiple barrels, I pulled the trigger and multiple blasts were fired at Cloe and her demons. The smoke from the attack faded and I could see the demons... dead, But what I didn't see was any sign of Chloe.

"Missed me Grind?" Chloe appeared behind me and slashed her dagger down. I dodged in time and turned around facing her. "You know you can't sneak up on me Chloe." I punched her in the stomach, she ducked in pain and I hit her in the head. She stood back up and slashed her dagger at me. She slashed at me arm, Crimson blood flowed out of the slash and stained my black clothes. I ignored the pain and grabbed the destroyer. "Tylry kyzslauyl!" The barrels merged back into one as I aimed the destroyer at Chloe. I pulled the trigger and shot a blast at her. She somersaulted out of the way and shot an arrow. I hit the arrow out of the air with my destroyer and shot another blast at the elf. She clenched her side as she was hurt badly. "This isn't over Grind!" She threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared from sight. I rushed towards some guards and helped them defeat the demons. "Go help put out the fire I'll fight of the demons!" I commanded.

"Yes sir!" They all ran towards the rest and helped them put out the fire. Meanwhile I took care of the rest of the demons. "Zittaf xdopn lapn zwaasylz!" A black light engulfed my arm and when it cleared away a black cannon was attached to my arm. A second later the black light engulfed my other arm and a cannon was also attached to my other arm. I aimed at a group of about fifty demons and started shooting. As the blue projectiles hit the demons they dissolved instantly. They had been dealt with in seconds. Meanwhile the citizens managed to put out the fire made by Chloe. I killed the final demon and the cannons disappeared in another black light. This caused me to collapse on the floor from exhaustion. Some guards and medics came rushing to me as I fainted.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" An unknown male voice asked worried.

"Yes the wound on his arm isn't lethal he probably collapsed from exhaustion." A female voice answered. Then I slowly regained consciousness and opened my eyes. "See told you."

"Where am I?" I sat up and was greeted by a nurse and a doctor. The walls were a light green color and the floor was a reflective white. 'It seems I'm in a hospital but why?'

"You're at the Forest Fairy Clinic. You were fighting demons when you suddenly collapsed." The nurse answered with gentle smile. "I have to go right away or people will get killed!" I quickly stood up and ran towards the door. But it was locked. "Open it now!" I shouted at the duo.

"Relax dude." The doctor walked towards the door and opened it up. As soon as the door was open I ran towards The Happy Phoru to collect my stuff. As I entered I was greeted by the receptionist.

"You're back! And you even saved us a second time! Here take this." He handed me a blue square crystal. "What is it?" I asked confused as I took the crystal.

"It's a teleport crystal. It's a very basic one so it will shatter after one use." He explained.

"Well thanks." I went upstairs and went to my room. I turned on the light and grabbed my diary. I seated myself on the bed and started writing in it.

_Day 3_

_Today was a bad day for Elder. Almost half of the village was burned down. I managed to stop the complete destruction of the city, but if I was more careful this all would've never happened. The assassination attempt from Chloe was unsuccessful but I know she and Ran will try again. Because of the attack on Elder I will be heading to Bethma tomorrow. Starting now I will try to be more silent in my mission. I don't want to draw to much attention from the world and cause problems._

I closed the diary, changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. The next day I woke up because someone poked my cheek."Aah! Ariel, don't you know about privacy!" I pulled the blankets over my head. "I'll wait outside then, you get dressed." She walked outside of the room and leaned against a wall. Meanwhile I quickly got up and put on my outfit. "Alright I'm done!" Ariel walked back into the room and I offered her a seat. "Grind I'll make this short. There's been another murder in Bethma. If you don't hurry Brutus will kill even more innocent people!" Ariel showed me a picture of the 4th death. "Well I'll get going right now then." I grabbed the teleport crystal and spoke the location. "Bethma!" A blue light surrounded me as I was being teleported to Bethma. The light faded as I arrived in the city. In my hand was blue dust from the shattered crystal. I pulled out a black hooded cloak from my backpack, put it on and went to look for Brutus. I asked if anyone knew where he was and they all said he was at the market selling meat. When I arrived at the market he just sold his last piece and was packing up. 'Perfect' I went to another stall and blended into the crowd. He started leaving and I followed him. He arrived at his house and locked the door.

I walked towards the door and took out a lock pick. I unlocked the door with ease and entered the house. "Zittaf holoducy hezsad." I whispered and summoned a pistol with paralyzing bullets.

I sensed he was upstairs and slowly walked up the stairs. I was met with a door and slowly opened it. The walls were covered in maps and pictures of people, four pictures being crossed out.

'Those must be his victims.' I looked around the room and spotted Brutus in his regular form. I shot a bullet at him hitting him in the arm. I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"You're coming with me for questioning." I grabbed him and pulled him over my shoulder. I walked towards the central teleport and teleported to Ruben where the rest of the gang was. I knocked at the door of Anne's inn and Anne opened up. "Hey Anne, long time no see, I have a delivery for the elgang." I put the demon down and shot him with another paralyzing shot, just to make sure it wouldn't wear of. "Well, they're all away right now, do you want to stay here until they return?" Anne asked polite. "No sorry, I still have business to take care of." I refused her over politely.

"Alright, take care Grind, Ara won't forgive you if you die on a mission!" she laughed softly.

"I know, I won't get into trouble." I walked toward the teleporter and waved goodbye.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

"Damn it Grind, I will get my revenge!" I cursed as I walked toward Ran's quarters. I knocked on the massive door and entered the room. "I'm sorry Lord Ran but we weren't able to kill Grind." I kneeled in shame.

"Oh, Well that isn't a problem. You see I have a marvelous plan." Ran chuckled madly.

"And that is my lord?" I asked confused about this marvelous plan.

"If we can't kill Grind himself, we'll just have to kill his soulmate and they will both die!"

"That's indeed a marvelous plan my lord, but how are we gonna find his soulmate."

"That's the difficult part you see we'll need a special item for it."

"And what item exactly?" I asked still confused.

"A dimension stone."

* * *

**And stop!**

**Well what did you think?**

**There are two anime references of animes I've been watching.**

**Here's a hint: Blue.**

**Well see you in the next chapter of P.y.l.a.s :3**


	2. CH2: Dimension Stone?

******Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of P.y.l.a.s**

**In the previous chapter Ran revealed his master plan before I ended the chapter :3**

**Just for later chapters I'll put the classes of the rest of the elgang here.**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Let's start the chapter shall we.**

* * *

Grind's POV

The blue light faded away as I arrived back in Elder. The city wasn't in flames anymore, and everywhere I looked, people were working on the rebuilding of the city. The only reason Elder was attacked was because _they_ wanted me. I caused all these people pain. I had to prevent something like this from happening ever again! I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration.

"This isn't your fault Grind. This was bound to happen someday. It just happened to be yesterday."

A familiar voice tried to comfort me. "You know that won't help Ariel, It was my fault and now I have to take the consequences. I will seek out Ran and destroy him once and for all!" I turned around with a determined look and gave a letter to Ariel.

_Dear Ara,_

_I know you won't like what I'm about to tell you. I'll be seeking out Ran and eliminating him once and for all. I might not survive this but what happened to Elder was my fault and I have to try and prevent something like this from happening ever again. When you get this letter I know you will try and follow me. Please don't, I want you to live a happy life. If you die trying to follow me, I won't forgive myself._

_-Grind_

"Make sure Ara gets this letter."

"I will deliver it personally. Good luck, Grind." Ariel smiled warmly and put the letter in her pocket.

"I'll be going now; I still need a few supplies." I turned around and started walking towards the market. When I arrived I saw that almost all the stalls were in a bad shape. Some were even burned down completely. I walked towards a food stall and got the attention of the merchant.

"Hello traveler! You're not from around here, am I right? Sorry for the state of my stall, the village was attacked by demons yesterday."

"I know, I was here during the attack, I'm sorry about everything."

"What do you mean? You did nothing wrong, right?" The merchant looked confused.

"N- Never mind, anyway do you perhaps sell canned food that will last for at least a week?"

"Yes, what kind of canned food do you seek?" He showed me all kinds of cans, ranging from canned fruits to all sorts of canned meats and vegetables.

"Let's see, how about 3 cans of peaches and 4 cans of steak. How much would that be sir?"

"That would be exactly 50 ED" I paid the merchant and stashed away the cans into my bag.

"Goodbye, take care on whatever journey you're going on!" The merchant waved goodbye as I walked away to my next destination. After a few minutes of walking through narrow alleys I arrived at the Happy Phoru. "Hello sir, welcome back. Are you here to stay the night again?" The receptionist greeted. "Yes, is my old room still free? It was a pretty good room."

"You're lucky it's the only room free. You don't have to pay; every hotel is free until everything is rebuilded." The receptionist gave me the room key.

"No, I'll pay. After all it's my fault Elder got attacked anyway." I slammed my fist on the counter, when I opened my hand there was at least 2000 ED on the counter.

"B- But this is way too much, you know the price is only 150 ED." The receptionist handed me back 1850 ED. I refused and put the money back on the counter.

"Take it even if it's too much, even if you don't want it. Spend it on the rebuilding of the town. Giving the money is the least I can do right now." I left the reception and went to my room. I unlocked the door and turned on the light. After that I seated myself at the table and took my diary.

_Day 4_

_I took care of Brutus and delivered him to the Elgang HQ. After that I went back to Elder to get some supplies and prepare to travel to Ran. I might not write daily in this diary once I'm on my way, but I'll see about that once I depart. I will not rest until Ran is defeated. With pain in my heart I sent a letter to Ara. I might never see her again._

With tears in my eyes I closed the diary and changed into my pajamas. After that I went to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning while the sun was still rising as I looked outside. I got dressed and grabbed my bag. Exiting the room, I locked the door. I walked to the reception and left the key on the counter. Since the receptionist wasn't there yet, I left without waiting. When I arrived at the gates of Elder I pulled my cloak out of my bag and put it on. Then I started my journey towards Hamel... towards Ran.

Chloe's POV

'Great, now I have to find this dimension stone! Ran didn't even give a location.' I walked down the dark hallways that were only lit by a few torches. I stopped at a wooden door. The door to my room.

I unlocked the door and went inside, locking it behind me. My room was pretty standard. I had a queen size bed made of white wood, with purple sheets. The walls were covered in purple wallpaper and the floor was made of black tiles. I had a make-up table with mirror and drawers which was also purple. I had a purple wardrobe with a purple dresser next to it. In the corner of the room was a purple desk that I rarely used. I walked towards my bed and lay down. 'So we actually have a plan to kill Grind. Finally we will be able to get rid of him. But then again… why do I feel warm when I see him. I feel great that we will get rid of him once and for all but I also feel sad.'

I got back up and went towards my desk. I grabbed a paper and pen and started writing.

_Hello Grind,_

_I have valuable information about Ran's plans._

_I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that you're in danger._

_Ran is looking for something called a 'Dimension Stone'._

_That's all I can tell you._

_-Anonymous_

I put the letter in an envelope and left it on the desk. Then I removed all my clothing and went to sleep. The next day, or at least I think the next day you can't really tell in an underground fort, I woke up and got dressed. I picked up the letter and left my room. I walked down the dark hallways towards the teleporter. I put on a cloak and was engulfed in a blue light. When the blue light faded away, I was in Bethma. 'He should still be near Elder, so if I give this to a gatekeeper he will surely get it.' I walked towards the main gate and got the attention of a guard.

"Is there something wrong citizen?" The guard asked friendly yet serious.

"No but I have a request, a traveler named Grind will pass through this village, can you give him this letter when he arrives?" I handed him the letter I wrote yesterday.

"I make sure he gets it. Do I need to tell who send it?"

"That's not needed, everything is written in the letter. Just make sure he gets it." I walked the opposite direction back to the teleporter. I was engulfed in a blue light and teleported back to Ran's fort. I took of my cloak. "What were you doing?" A familiar voice asked behind me.

"Getting some fresh air, I wasn't feeling well." I turned around to see Hagalaz. She had greenish blue hair, and was wearing a dark blue mantle with long sleeves, as always. She had gray skin and bare legs. On each foot she was wearing a greenish blue ring. She floated a bit above the ground and started smiling. "So, feeling better now?"

"Yea, the fresh air was good for me. Oh Laz, do you perhaps know about a dimension stone?"

"No, sorry Chloe, what do you need it for?" She asked, a confused look spreading across her face, tilting her head.

"Lord Ran needs it for his 'marvelous plan,'" I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, good luck on finding it, I got to get going now, I'm meeting up with Laguz and Iz."

"Alright, until next time Laz." I waved her goodbye as she went on her way. I should ask Lord Ran some more questions about the stone. I walked towards his quarters at the end of the hallway.

I knocked on the massive door and entered the room. "Sorry to disturb you, Lord Ran."

Kneeling in front of him, I awaited orders.

"Stand up and state your business." He ordered.

"Do you have any more information about the Dimension Stone?"

"The only thing is this riddle: The stone is there where time and space are everywhere. I'm afraid that's all I know. I'm sure you figure it out. Now leave me be!"

I exited the room and thought about the riddle. 'Hm, there where time and space are everywhere? Where could that be?' As I was thinking about that, I went back to my room. The room was very cold so I took a purple sweater out of my wardrobe and put it on. I went towards my drawer and opened the top drawer. I looked through my books until I found the one I was looking for.

'Ah, here it is.' I opened up the book called: Legends of Feita. I skipped through the pages until I found the chapter I was looking for. Then I started reading.

_Chapter 4, Glaive_

_Glaive is a masked person who lives mostly in Feita. He always wears his silver mask and is a mysterious person in general. He is known for his teleportation magic and has his own realm called Henir's time and space. He can send you there for a chance to complete the realm and get a reward._

_The reward is still unknown as no person has completed the realm yet. It is speculated that-_

I closed the book and put it back in the drawer. 'Well now I know where to look.'

Grind's POV:

'Ok Grind, relax, this isn't the first time you walk over this bridge. Just don't look down and everything will be fine.' The only thing between me and Bethma was... This wooden bridge.

It didn't look very safe; I could even see some planks missing. And the strong wind made it even worse. It caused the bridge to sway and make this awful creaking noise. I looked down the canyon and saw that the river was flowing swiftly. Slowly approaching the bridge, I took hold of the ropes. I took my first step and the plank made this awful groan. I slowly stepped from plank to plank while looking straight ahead. Only a few more steps and I made it across. I took my first step back on solid ground and instantly felt relieved. Wiping the sweat of my forehead, I continued towards the city gates, only to be halted by the gatekeeper.

"Name and business." He asked in a seriously annoyed tone.

"I'm Grind; I'm a traveler and just passing through Bethma."

"Oh, I'm supposed to give this to you. The person said that everything is written in the letter." He handed me a black envelope. "Thanks, I'll be going now. It's getting late and I still need to look for a place to stay." I walked through the gate and entered the city of Bethma. Even with the sun gone, it was still pretty hot around here. They say that it's even warm here in the winter. I looked to my left and saw a place to stay. 'The Komodo Inn' was written on a big sign on the front of the wooden building. I opened the door and looked around. The room was well lit by a chandelier. There were about 6 tables and a bar. 3 of the tables had people sitting at them; all were playing different card games. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The bar had five stools, all which were empty. On the left wall were 2 dart targets which were both currently unused. The floor was made of the same wood as the walls. I walked towards the bar and seated myself on a stool. I got some glares from the card players since I still had my cloak on. Then the barkeeper approached me.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The barkeeper had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black vest without sleeves. He had long black pants and was wearing brown boots.

"Do you still have a room left? And for how much?"

"Yes we have some, the price is 100 ED."

"I'll take one." I handed him the money and got the key.

"Follow me, I will show you your room." He walked towards a door in the far right of the room. He opened the door and we entered a fairly small hallway. There were about 10 rooms, five on each side. The floor of the hallway was covered in a red carpet. Walking to the end of the hallway, we stopped at the last door on the left. "This is your room, enjoy your stay." He walked back towards the main part of the inn. I unlocked the door and entered the pitch black room. I traced my hand over the wall next to the door and found the switch. Turning on the light, I was greeted by a very cosy room. The floor was covered in the same carpet as the hallway, the walls made of the same wood as the rest of the inn. In the left corner of the room was a 1 person bed with brown blankets. Right next to me, or rather the door was a wooden table in the corner of the room with one chair. One back wall, next to the bed was a window with a wooden cross frame. To the right of the window in the other corner was a plant sitting inside a decorated clay pot. The light was coming from a small lamp on the ceiling in the middle of the room. I took of my cloak and seated myself on at the table, taking out the letter the gatekeeper gave me and opened it.

_Hello Grind,_

_I have valuable information about Ran's plans._

_I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that you're in danger._

_Ran is looking for something called a 'Dimension Stone'._

_That's all I can tell you._

_-Anonymous_

'Interesting, a dimension stone? I'll have to ask Glaive about that, sounds like he would know what it is.' I put the letter away and took out my diary. I opened to the next empty page and started writing.

_Day 5,_

_I started my journey towards Hamel. Currently I'm in Bethma and tomorrow I'll head out for Altera. It will probably take about two days to get there. When I arrived in Bethma a guard gave me a letter from 'Anonymous' talking about a 'Dimension Stone'. Once I arrive in Feita I'll ask Glaive about that. He will surely know about it._

I closed my diary and stashed it away in my pockets, changing into my pajamas and going to sleep.

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews :3 even if it's something like:**

**THIS STORY SUCKS YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER JOINED FANFICTION!11!**

**Thanks to my epic editor, Rosamanelle. Be sure to also check out her stories.**

**Replies to review(s) with permission of xSnowflakesx :3**

_Kiyoku: Hehe thanks for the compliment :3_

**Until the next chapter of P.y.l.a.s :3**


	3. CH3: Trouble in Bethma

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of P.y.l.a.s**

**I don't really have much to say in this A/N**

**Other than that this story is unedited by my editor since she is away till august 14.**

**So let's start the story :3**

Grind's POV

I instantly woke up at the sound of people screaming. I got up, got dressed as fast as I could and ran out of the room. I exited the dark hallway and entered the inn. I maneuvered past the tables and ran outside. What i saw next was shocking. Bethma was almost completely in flames, save for the few buildings closest to the entrance. People were screaming and running for their lives. A few guards ran towards the center of town. I quickly followed them and what I saw was horrible. Bodies of innocent citizen were piled up on a big open fire in the middle of the village. Guards were running everywhere to contain the demons but to no avail; there were just to powerful and the guards were outnumbered by a lot. I fell on my knees and clenched my head. I couldn't take it anymore; the screaming, the fire, the terror. It was all too much. Then I a swift moment I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, only to see I was impaled by a spear. The demon behind me pulled the spear out, causing a me to fall face down on the ground. In a matter of seconds I was bathing in a pool of my own blood. My vision faded and everything went black. Then I jolted up and my vision returned. I was back in the inn. I looked under the blankets and my stomach wasn't bandaged or anything... So, it was just a nightmare. Just to make sure I got out of bed and looked outside. Everything was just like yesterday and everyone was doing their normal business. I quickly changed to my normal outfit, packed up my stuff and put on my cloak. I went outside the room and locked the door behind me. I walked down the dark hallway and entered the main building. I ignored the glares of all the people and seated myself at the bar.

"Hello sir do you need something?" The same blond guy from yesterday asked polite.

"Do you perhaps know the fastest way to Altera?"

"I'm afraid not sir I'm just a simple bartender, I never really leave Bethma."

"Alright, I'll just ask someone else. Have a great day."

"You too sir, good luck."

I walked towards the door and got halted by a bald man with a large scar on his face. He was wearing an old brown robe with several holes in them. I could see he had a dagger strapped on his left side. "Where do you think you're going so fast mister mysterious. Why don't you pull of your hood and show us you're face. For all we know you could be a spy or worse, a demon!"

"I can assure you I'm not a demon." I removed my hood and revealed my head.

"What's with the glasses kid, afraid of the sun. Why don't you show us your eyes?"

I removed my glasses and showed my eyes; one normal and one demon eye.

"Looks like your human transformation didn't work how it was supposed to work."

The bald man grabbed his dagger and approached me, a few others joined as well.

"I'm not a demon I swear! I never harmed an innocent person!" I shouted as I backed off towards the bar.

"Why don't you turn into your demon form, so you can slaughter us all." one of them smirked.

"I told you I'm not a demon!" I backed off so far that I hit the bar.

"Seems like you have nowhere to go now kid. Guess this is the end of the line for you if you don't transform."

"I'm not a Demon!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Stop lying you spawn from hell!" One of them slashed at my arm, creating a small slash causing my sleeve to stain a crimson red.

"You guys leave me no other choice. Zittaf holoduzez rif!" There was a black light in my hand as I summoned a gun. I aimed at the bald guy with the scar and shot at him. He instantly fell on the ground. The rest all backed off and suddenly started running towards the exit. I ran past them with ease and blocked the door. I shot at the remaining guys and they were all on the floor.

"Don't worry. They are just paralyzed. If they wake up just tell them they drank too much." The bartender nodded and I put my glasses and cloak back on. When I went outside I was instantly greeted by the warm sun. It was pretty hot with my cloak on, but it's safer for everybody this way.

I went to look for someone who travels around a lot and might know the fastest way to Altera.

Then by fate I saw someone who could help for sure; Amos the alchemist.

I ran towards him and pulled of my hood.

"Amos could you come with me for a second."

"Sure why not? You're with the Elgang right?" The Ponggo followed me into a quiet alley.

"What is it you need from Amos?"

"Could I perhaps travel with you to Altera? I don't have an airship to get there."

"Of course you can come with Amos. You're part of the Elgang after all."

"Thanks Amos, when are you leaving?"

"Amos was just about to leave actually. Follow Amos." I followed the Ponggo towards the city gates. We passed the guards and entered the village outskirts. After a few minutes of walking we arrived at the airship dock. At the dock was a massive black airship.

"Here it is, the Black Crow. Raven was kind enough to give it to the Ponggos so we could travel to other villages."

"Interesting, anyway let's go." We boarded the Black Crow and I went down the deck and looked for a free room. I found one and opened the metal door. I flicked the switch to turn on the lights and was met with a plain room. The floor was made of wood and the walls of steel. There was one bed in the corner and a table with chair in the opposite corner. There was a small round window in between. I seated myself at the table and took out my diary.

_Day 6_

_I just left Bethma after dealing with a few tugs who thought I was a demon. I met Ammos from Altera and am currently on the airship called the Black Crow. I'm headed for Altera where I will stock up on supplies and continue towards Feita. I'm starting to miss Ara even more. Even though it has only been 6 days it feels like 6 weeks. I miss her smile and her sweet voice._

**And stop!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was pretty busy and wanted to get another chapter up.**

**The main reason that I was busy was because I started playing the game again. I haven't played since the field update since the fields lagged so bad (and still do :3).**

**Anyway onto the replies :3**

_Kiyoku:__ It might be :3 I'm not spoiling anything MUHAHAHA *cough*_

_**Until the next chapter of P.y.l.a.s I promise it will be longer than this one :3**_


	4. CH4: The Past

**Welcome To chapter 4 of P.y.l.a.s :3**

**Just to avoid confusion this chapter will be mostly flashbacks.**

**Flashbacks will be indicated between two lines like the example below.**

**-Flash Start-**

**Example flashback**

**-Flash End-**

**All the flashbacks will be in third person.**

**And for everyone wondering about age.**

**Every member of the Elgang is the age of second job.**

**Chloe is 20 and so is Grind.**

**Sorry I'm late again... there was a lot of family business this week.**

**Nothing tragic or anything so don't worry :3**

**Anyway let's start the story.**

* * *

Chloe's POV

I was sitting at my desk with only the light of a newly lit candle, spacing out, thinking about something that has been bothering me lately. Well actually, it was someone, someone called Grind.

'I don't know why, but every time I see him or think about him, I get all warm inside. This doesn't make any sense, he's my enemy, and yet; I feel attracted to him. Maybe I was attracted to him in another life and the feelings carried over. No, that wouldn't make any sense, there's no such thing as another life. Hm... Maybe not another life, but the past?' I stood up from my chair and grabbed the candle, walking over to my drawer, placing the candle on top of it. Rummaging around for a bit, I found what I was looking for; my old photo album and diary. Skimming the pages of the photo album, I looked for my old school pictures. After a few seconds of looking through the pages, I stopped at the school pictures. 'Found them. Now to confirm my suspicions.' I looked at the different pictures and people; most of them I don't even remember the name of. Then I stopped at a particular picture. The picture was of a cute, light-skinned boy with brownish blond hair. He had light brown eyes and was wearing nearly all brown clothing, consisting of long brown pants and a long-sleeved shirt with two buttons at the top. Next to him was a dark-skinned elven girl with pink hair. She had purple eyes and was wearing a short purple skirt and a purple shirt with short sleeves, a pink heart design on the front. They were both smiling and holding hands. 'So I was right... I met Grind before. Back when we were both 14 years old and didn't even know the word arch nemesis.' I looked at some more pictures before turning to my diary.

-Flash Start-

"Hey...that's...not...fair! You're way...faster...than...me!" A teen with mostly brown clothing panted as he bent over, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. The dark elf stopped running and turned around, sticking out her tongue before running back to the boy.

"That's what you get for sitting inside and reading books all the time!" Dragging him towards the nearest bench, she seated herself next to him, taking her backpack and pulling out a small necklace in the shape of a half heart.

"We were busy today, and I almost forgot about this. Happy Valentines." She handed the necklace to him, looking away while blushing madly. After the boy put the necklace on, she revealed the identical one she was wearing.

"Now, I'll never forget you Chloe. Even though you're gonna change schools, we'll always be together." The boy slowly caressed the still blushing girl's cheek, softly turning her head so she faced him. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Both closed their eyes, hugging each other, only breaking the kiss when they desperately needed air. Looking at each other, they were too busy staring deep into the other's eyes to notice their deep blushes.

"Goodbye Grind. See you tomorrow." She pecked him on the cheek and started running towards the school gates.

"Goodbye!" Grind waved and got up. He looked at the necklace before tucking it inside his shirt.

-Flash End-

'So we were in love huh... I can't remember it though. I must have slight amnesia from turning evil.'

I closed the diary and put it away. I walked over to my bed and undressed myself, snuggling under the sheets before I blew out the candle.

'In love, huh...'

-Flash Start-

"I guess this is the last day of us being close together." Grind looked at the calendar in class.

"Yep, it's June 30th. Next year I'll be attending a school in Velder."

"Velder is pretty far away from Ruben…"

"Sadly, it is. Let's meet up after school, alright?"

"Sure! See you at the bench." They both went to their respective classrooms for the rest of the day.

Soon it was the evening, and the sun was almost setting. Grind and Chloe met up after school, sitting on the same bench they shared their Valentine's Day kiss on.

"Guess we won't be seeing each other very often anymore. Just don't get another girl, alright?"

"Of course not! You're my only love. I promise! And I'll keep it that way."

"I got something for you Grind, so you'll never forget me." She handed the teen some very revealing photos of herself. A bright blush instantly covered the boy as he saw the pictures.

"S- sorry to disappoint you, but I only have normal pictures of myself." Grind handed her some normal photos of himself. After they both packed away the pictures, they looked at each other.

"This is the final goodbye..." They leaned closer to each other, their lips meeting halfway. Their eyes closed as they locked in a tight embrace. After a moment they broke the kiss, tears in their eyes. Tears because they would surely not see each other again. After a moment of silence, they both stood up and went different ways. Surely to never see each other again. Silent tears dripped down their faces as they went their separate ways for the last time.

-Flash End-

'I guess we both couldn't keep that promise. Even though I turned evil, I still have feelings for him. But now he has someone else. Ara Haan; younger sister of Lord Ran. Even though I know this, I still have feelings for him. He's my enemy, and yet... Ugh, why is this so complicated! Why would I love my worst enemy? It doesn't make any sense!' I turned around in my bed and placed the pillow on top of my head, letting out a loud yawn. 'I should really get some sleep; I'm going after the Dimension Stone tomorrow.'

* * *

**And stop**

**:C I kinda didn't keep my promise for a longer chapter... In fact... This one is even shorter...**

**Well say what. Tell me If you prefer long waits and long chapters or short waits and short(er) chapters.**

**Thanks to my editor Rosamanelle for correcting mistakes :3.**

**No reply(s) to reviews because last chapter I didn't get any :3.**

**Until the next chapter of P.y.l.a.s !**


	5. CH5: Altera

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of P.y.l.a.s**

**Chapter 4 was mostly flashbacks so now we will get back to the action in the present :3**

**I'll try devoting more time to write chapters starting the next one.**

**So if you read my stories be sure to review so I know who reads :3**

**Anyway enough of my chatter let's start!**

* * *

Grind's POV

I shot up from the bed, sweat covering my entire body. I wiped away the sweat and thought about what just happened.

'Another dream of Bethma burning down. It's not even a dream. It's just a nightmare that might come true one day if I don't kill Ran.' I looked outside of the round window only to see that we were still flying and that it was still night.

'Better get some more rest. Once I arrive in Altera I won't be staying long.'

I crawled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

"Wake up! Everypong is waiting for you!"

"Ugh... five more minutes." I quickly pulled the blankets over my head.

"Does Amos need to pour a bucket of water over your head?"

"Alright Amos, just leave the room and I'll get ready."

"Okay! Just hurry!" The Ponggo left the room.

I removed the covers from over my head and stretched my arms while yawning. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, sitting on the edge of my bed. I slowly stood up, yawned again and walked towards the chair were I left my clothes. Changing quickly, I walked towards the door. In my hurry, I didn't realize I hadn't tied one of my shoelaces properly. Tripping on my shoelace, I hit the metal door with my head and stumbled backwards, falling on my butt on the hard floor.

"Ouch..." I painfully rubbed my head as I shakily stood up, feeling dizzy from hitting my head.

I tied my shoes properly and I opened the door and walked onto the deck of the ship. We had arrived and the airship was docked on top of Altera. Funnily enough the Ponggos live inside of the floating island. I jumped off the airship and landed on the island.

I went inside the dark tunnel leading inside the city. Seeing wasn't a problem as I easily switched my eye to night vision. The tunnel was just dug out and made of dirt. There was an occasional wooden pillar to prevent the tunnel from collapsing. I could see the faint light of the exit getting brighter and brighter every step I took going down the tunnel. Then I arrived at the underground city of Altera. Even though the city was underground there was still air; it was being pumped in from outside. There were lights everywhere so it also wasn't dark. I walked around for a bit when I found a place to stay. It was called the Ponggotel. I walked through the automatic doors and entered a very bright room.

The floor were made of white tiles and they reflected the light from several lamps on the white ceiling. The walls were also white with a horizontal black line. In front of me was a dark wooden counter with a Ponggo behind it. I walked towards it.

"Welcome to the Ponggotel. How can Affra help you?"

"Do you perhaps have a room left?" I asked the female Ponggo politely.

"Yes, it's 200 ED per night."

I handed her the money and she gave me a key with a tag; 1H. I went up the stairs to the first floor.

The hallway had the same ceiling, walls and floor as the reception room I unlocked room 1H and entered it.

I turned on the lights and looked around the room. The colors were the exact opposite of the reception. The floor was covered in a black carpet and the ceiling was painted black. The walls were black with a white stripe instead of white with a black stripe. In the corner of the room, there was a simple bed made of black painted wood and with white covers and pillow. Opposite of the bed stood a television on a white table. In the other corner was a simple white square table with a black chair. I took of my cloak and hung it over the chair. Seating myself on said chair, I took out my diary.

_Day 7_

_I arrived at Altera on the Black Crow. Currently, I'm staying at a hotel in Altera Village and plan on leaving tomorrow. I've been having nightmares of villages burning down lately. If I don't stop Ran in time, this might become reality. I can't let this happen._

I closed the diary and put it inside my pocket. Seating myself on the bed, I turned on the television. I changed channels for a bit until I found what I was looking for.

"Hello and welcome to the Global Elrios News. This is your reporter Ariel."

After the G.E.N was over I decided to go and sleep. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**And that's it : /**

**Sorry the chapters are getting smaller and smaller.**

**I assure you the next one will be longer!**

**Thx to Rosamanelle as always for helping out.**

**Replies to reviews:**

Kiyoku: Hehe

**Until the next chapter :3**


End file.
